jojofandomcom-20200222-history
GW Episode 10
チーム |ja_romaji = Hittoman Chīmu |runtime = 25:05 (Tokyo mx) 26:55 (MBS) 25:30 (BS11) http://jojo-animation.com/index.php#onair |chapters = 472-474, 475 |airdate = December 8, 2018 |endate = January 18, 2020 |opening = Fighting Gold |ending = Freek'n You |eyecatch2 = Aerosmith |writer = |storyboard = |epidirector = |exedirector = |anidirector = |action = |key = |2ndkey = ---- ----'D'ART Shtajio' |tween = ----'Bandai Namco Pictures' ----'Shuka' (朱夏) ----'RIC' |designcoop = |eyecatch = |previous = The First Order from the Boss |next = Narancia's Aerosmith |colors = VentoAureo }} チーム|Hittoman Chīmu}} is the tenth episode of Golden Wind and the one hundred twenty third episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. The episode covers from Chapter 472 to Chapter 474 of the original manga with parts of Chapter 475. Summary A short recap of the last episode narrates Formaggio's confrontation with Narancia Ghirga. In the now, Narancia calms himself and finally notices that the shoe and knife that he's lost have become bigger than usual and so did his surroundings. Meanwhile, Formaggio is still hiding inside Narancia's dress pocket. Back at the hiding place, Fugo worries that Narancia is taking too much time. Narancia understands that he is slowly shrinking and thus rushes to a nearby hall to use the phones inside. Because of his light weight, he is temporarily blocked by the automatic doors but uses Aerosmith to break the doors and pierce the payphones for their coins. To prevent Narancia from reaching his allies, Formaggio summons Little Feet to cut the phone's wire but Narancia understands that his enemy is nearby. Trying to hide at the bottom of the pocket, Formaggio is mysteriously detected by the boy, who squeezes him into his hand and shows him to Aerosmith to be shot at. Formaggio escapes out of Narancia's fist by returning a pen to its normal size, the sudden change propelling him out. Still, Aerosmith effortlessly tracks Formaggio despite his best efforts. Falling into a sewer but still being tracked even underwater, Formaggio weights his options while defending from Aerosmith's bullets. A flashback reveals a meeting Formaggio had with some of his partners from La Squadra Esecuzioni while assassinating a target by making him unwittingly drink a shrunken car and then grow it back inside his stomach. After the deed was done, the team gathered to share their meager payment but noticed that two of their teammates, Sorbet and Gelato, had disappeared. Indeed, compared to the lucrative drug traffic and gambling other teams controlled, the Hitman team only received money through payments for assassinations and that frustrated them, to the point Sorbet and Gelato decided to look into The Boss' past. They spent time searching for the two but couldn't find any clue until Formaggio found Gelato's corpse, choked with a rag. The team then began to receive strange pieces encased in formalin. Putting them together, La Squadra realized with horror that The Boss had had Sorbet cut into pieces and sent his corpse to the team as a well-orchestrated demonstration of his might while Gelato choked himself with his own gag. Burying their comrades, the team then despaired to ever overthrow The Boss, until news of Trish fell into their ears. In the now, Formaggio is still under attack, but noticing that Aerosmith has also needlessly attacked some rats, he understands that Aerosmith detects lifeforms through the carbon dioxide they release. Formaggio hides inside a swarm of rats whom he scatters and even wounds Aerosmith, but Narancia deduces that one rat breathing more heavily than the others must be carrying Formaggio and shoots. Formaggio is hit but it is too late: the assassin grows back into his normal size while Narancia has shrunk with his Stand, becoming too weak. Appearances |Av10=ProsciuttoAvAnim.png|Name10=Prosciutto|Status10= |Av11=PesciAvAnim.png|Name11=Pesci|Status11= |Av12=NeroAvAnim.png|Name12=Risotto Nero|Status12= |Av13=MeloneAvAnim.png|Name13=Melone|Status13= |Av14=GhiaccioAvAnim.png|Name14=Ghiaccio|Status14= |Av15=IllusoAvAnim.png|Name15=Illuso|Status15= |Av16=Sorbet&Gelato anime.png|Name16=Minor Characters#Sorbet and Gelato|SName16=Sorbet and Gelato|Status16= |Av17=PolpoAvAnim.png|Name17=Polpo|Status17= |Av18=CioccolataAvAnim.png|Name18=Cioccolata|Status18= |Av19=SeccoAvAnim.png|Name19=Secco|Status19= }} Music | |Recap of Narancia confronting Formaggio}} | |Narancia notices he became smaller}} | |Opening}} | |The team waits for Narancia}} | |Narancia tries to call Bruno}} | |Little Feet cuts the phone's wires}} | |Narancia finds Formaggio using Aerosmith's radar}} | |Formaggio escapes from Narancia}} | |Formaggio continues to escape from Aerosmith}} | |Formaggio hides from Aerosmith in a sewer}} | |Formaggio puts a shrunken car inside his target's drink}} | |Formaggio meets his team}} | |Eyecatch}} | |Formaggio cancels the shrinking effect, which kills his target}} | |Formaggio and his teammates are ready to receive the money}} | |Sorbet and Gelato are missing}} | |Sorbet and Gelato's punishment}} | |Formaggio understands how Aerosmith's radar works}} | |Narancia still manages to find Formaggio by a rat's breath}} | |Aerosmith's attacks are too weak to kill Formaggio}} | |Ending}} | |Next Episode Title}}|bg = |ep = }} Manga/Anime Differences Trivia * Prosciutto calls Pesci a "mammoni" when he sees him drinking milk. ** "Mammoni" is a grammatical error, "mammoni" being the plural form of "mammone". ** "Mammone" is an Italian term, meaning someone excessively childish, whiny or attached to his own mother. * Likewise, Melone's message "L'avete trovato?" is grammatically incorrect, meaning "Did you find him?" instead of "Did you find them?". The correct sentence would have been "Li avete trovati?" References Site Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes